1. Field
Embodiments as broadly described herein relate to an air conditioning system.
2. Background
In general, an air conditioning system, which may employ a coolant circulating cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion member and an evaporator, may operate both a cooling cycle and a heating cycle to maintain an inner space temperature higher than an outdoor temperature or lower than an outdoor temperature. Such an air conditioning system may include switch valve such as a 4-way valve to allow selective switching between the cooling cycle and heating cycle. Improvements in these types of air conditioning systems, and in particular, in performance and reliability, would be desirable.